Stolen Glances and Borrowed Time
by Murdochoftheabbey
Summary: "G-granger? What are you doing walking alone?" He croaked, mentally berating himself for loosing his composure. "Malfoy? What are you doing sitting alone?" Deciding to be brave Draco said quietly "Why not solve both our problems and join me?" The look of shock the leapt onto Hermione's face was nearly comical before it was beaten off by an expression of suspicion.
1. I don't hate you

Stolen Glances and Borrowed Time

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter. **Mildly AU

It started in third year, after Hermione hit him. He couldn't stop glancing at her. Since then he couldn't find it in himself to hate her. After a year he realized he didn't even dislike her, and a few months after that he realized he needed her. Whenever his father Crucio'd him in anger over whatever had happened that day he thought of her. Whenever his housemates criticized him over Potter catching the snitch, he thought of her. No matter what happened to him, thoughts of the Gryffindor Princess made life bearable. It was now in the middle of fifth year. Umbridge had just disappeared days ago, and inwardly he was very happy about it. However in the mail his mother had just informed him his father had been arrested thanks to the Golden Trio. He sighed in relief thinking about his fathers incarceration. This meant no more Crucio's and punishments until his father was released. His musings were interrupted by the girl of his thoughts walking down the corridor.

"G-granger? What are you doing walking alone?" He croaked, mentally berating himself for loosing his composure.

"Malfoy? What are you doing sitting alone?"

Deciding to be brave Draco said quietly

"Why not solve both our problems and join me?" The look of shock the leapt onto Hermione's face was nearly comical before it was beaten off by an expression of suspicion.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Malfoy." She spat adding an extra dose of venom to the last two words. Draco flinched slightly before replying.

"That's good to know because I wasn't joking. Please, join me." Hermione sat next to him stiffly making sure not even the edge of her cloak touched him. The two sat in silence until Hermione broke it.

"Why are we doing this? You hate me."

"Granger, I don't hate you. Despite how much I wanted to I'm beginning to doubt I ever did. I don't think I even want to hate you anymore. As for your previous question because I don't want to be alone any more. Granger, I need someone I can trust. Think about it, please. No one would ever suspect you knowing my secrets so it would be safe, for both of us. Besides surly there are some things you could never tell Weasley and Potter."

"M-Malfoy? I-Im sorry, w-what? D-do you need t-to visit M-Madame P-Pomfr-rey?" Inwardly Draco laughed that his words were apparently enough to put her into shock, but than mentally slapped himself thinking about what he had just said. He looked over at Hermione and expected to see a confused expression adorning her face, however he instead saw a pensive look painted onto her doll like features.

"Are you serious, Malfoy?"

"I am."

"Then I'll admit I see your logic. No one would suspect us of knowing anything about each other." Draco immediately suppressed the smile trying to slink onto his face and adopted the stoic expression he had been forced to learn.

"So you agree with me then?"

"Yes." The word ghosted through her lips and was breathed in the manner one answers a dangerous question, hesitantly and very timidly but with the most minuscule amount of determination. For a few moments Draco wondered if he had heard right and the two sat in silence.

"I like Ron." Hearing this made Draco's heart constrict inside his chest, he almost struggled to breath.

"Oh. Why aren't you with him?"

"He doesn't see me like that. I don't think he ever will."

"Oh." The silence continued until Draco decided it was only fair he tell her something.

"My father is a Death Eater."

"I know. I went with Harry to the Department of Mysteries."

"You what? You were there? Does that mean you helped arrest him?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." The expression now on The Gryffindor Princesses face was almost comical, Draco was barely able to suppress the laughter threatening to bubble out his mouth.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Eventually both made to leave before Draco spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow night perhaps?"

"I might be late I have to help Harry and Ron study, but I will be here." They both walked off opposite directions their thoughts skipping the same path. What to reveal the next day.

Hermione burst into the common room hoping to go into her dorm unnoticed. This was not the case. Ron and Harry were both sitting in front of the fire place, Hermione blushed slightly upon seeing the former mentioned boy. They each raised an eyebrow at her in silent inquiry as to why she was coming back so late. When she didn't answer right away they both grew suspicious.

"Hermione?" Think Hermione what would they both believe?

"I was at the library, geez you act like I have to tell you where I am every second of the day." Harry turned back toward the fire, accepting her answer but Ron was still staring at her suspiciously. As she turned to walk away Ron asked the one question she couldn't answer.

"With who 'Mione?" _Of all times for Ron to ask a wise question._

_"_Your acting strange. If its not where you were it's obviously who you were with."

"You two aren't my guard dogs! I don't need to tell you where I am and who I'm with!"

"Just tell us you bloody daft Mudblood!" Without another glance in Ron's direction Hermione ran up the stairs to her dorm, furiously blinking back tears. _Did Ron just call me a daft Mudblood?_

Draco sat in potions stealthily gazing at Hermione. The reason behind this was simple, she had broken five quills in one class, she had dark circles under both eyes, and her eyes were slightly red. Remembering the deal he had made with her the previous night he penned her a simple note.

_You appear mildly upset so I believe it might benefit us both to meet tonight. Room Of Requirement fifteen minutes after dinner. _

With a careful yet elegant flick of his wand the message was sent. The Gryffindor Princess read the note and made a subtle nod in his direction. Satisfied he refocused on Professor Snape only glancing at Hermione every few minutes.

**I know the first chapter is very short but it is only meant as the introduction. I also have another fan fiction, It Necessary, also a Dramione fan fiction. Take a look if you wish, perhaps leave a review? **


	2. A walk down memory lane

Stolen Glances and Borrowed Time

**I do not own Harry Potter or any characters or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

Hermione softly padded down the corridor to the Room Of Requirement. She had been distracted in her classes earlier today with apprehension for this meeting. Uncertainty lingered in her mind because she had no idea if she should inform Draco what occurred with her and Ronald. He himself had called her that awful word for years, how would he understand her pain at one of her best friends saying it? What if she began to cry again?

"Granger?" Hermione was pulled out of her reverie by Draco who stood directly in front of her, so close if she leant foreword slightly she could kiss him. To her great displeasure the idea seemed, dare she admit, desirable.

"Malfoy. Shall we enter since we are both present?"

Draco gave a slight nod before slipping into the recently appeared door. After a moments pause Hermione followed him. The room adorned itself with a fireplace, a white couch, and a coffee table with a few books placed onto it. Smiling softly she slunk over to the couch and lightly drifted onto it.

"Seeing as you appeared upset in potions would you like to discuss whatever happened?"

"I'm not sure you would understand Malfoy."

"Draco, call me Draco. Besides even if I don't understand I can listen without taking sides."

"Ronald called me a daft Mudblood."

The expression which graced Draco's features was something akin to genuine shock and to Hermione's confusion, anger. Before she could further ponder his expressions his face was overtaken into a stony, indifferent expression. If the Gryffindor Princess had looked closely she would have seen his were still a stormy expanse of liquid silver. Swallowing the rage bubbling up his throat he choked out the first thing he which entered his mind.

"Did he apologize?"

"No. Not yet"

"Will he?"

"Who knows, he is likely too distracted in interrogating me. He wanted to know who I was with last night. After I wouldn't tell him…"

To Hermione and Draco's horror tears began to leak out her eyes. Carefully pushing their way onto her face before beating red trails down her delicate and crumbling features. One thing to know about Draco is he couldn't stand when women cried, he hated it.

"Please stop crying Granger, he isn't worth your tears anyway! Granger? GRANGER?" To his great horror and mortification Hermione didn't even show she heard him. Deciding he either made her stop crying or bash his head into the nearest wall he hesitantly sat down next to her and awkwardly patted her back. Hermione's torrent of seemingly never ending tears still continued and at this point he was seriously pondering Avada'ing himself.

"Hermione I'm desperate please don't cry, please? I can't handle it when women cry so please stop it!" He buried his head in her neck murmuring 'Hermione' over and over again her quaking sobs stopped shaking her delicate frame. Eventually she looked up and hastily wiped her eyes.

"Draco? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my composure. Also I believe you mentioned something about 'not being able to handle it when women cry'. Why is that?" Draco pulled his face out of Hermione's neck and removed his hand from her back.

"Back when I was younger my father did some awful things to my mother and I would constantly see her crying because of it. Whenever I see anyone cry I remember all those times." Draco watched Hermione's expression change into something he couldn't recognize, almost as if she was having an internal battle with herself. After a moment she shakily and softly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he returned the gesture whole heartedly. After what could have been thirty seconds or ten minutes they reluctantly ended the hug.

"Thank you, Draco. I needed this. Let me know when we'll meet again or if something happens I'll contact you." Before Draco comprehended what happened she was gone.

"Hermione! I've been trying to talk to you all day! 'M so sorry 'bout what I said, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me?" The moment she had walked through the portrait Ron ran to her and she could tell he was genuinely haunted about what he had said. His eyes looked genuinely pleading and desperate for her forgiveness.

"Its alright Ron, just please don't call me that ever again."

"Of course, 'Mione! I suppose we could go to the library or maybe sneak down to the kitchens? Say hi to Dobby?" At his words Hermione grinned and accepted Ron's offer to go to the library. To her great surprise however The Gryffindor Princess felt none of the butterflies or light headedness that came with being alone with Ron.

The next morning Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast and took her usual seat with Ron and Harry. Oddly enough after a few minutes of chatting amiably Hermione began to feel the prickle one gets when being watched. _That's strange, who on earth would watch me?_ Slowly she lifted her eyes without moving her head and locked gazes with a pair of stormy silver-grey orbs. As soon as their eyes met he shot her a questioning glance which she quirked an eyebrow at amusedly. After a few seconds he suddenly stood from his seat and left the Great Hall. Eventually she lowered her eyes back to the food and relished in the delectable tastes rolling over her tongue from breakfast.

"Oy, bushy haired know-it-all, I need to borrow your book!" It was the fifth period of their day and Draco and Hermione both had a free period and Draco had a message he greatly needed to pass. After she gave it to him barely looking up he scrawled a note and slipped it into the second page of the old and musty tome. The note was a short, concise message.

_Granger,_

_What are you doing? Your talking to the git now? After crying about it just last night? Meet me in the room of requirement now. This instant. _

Draco allowed a teasing smirk to invade his features as Hermione fixed him with a glare and a small nod. Pleased, Draco stalked off in a manner akin to that of Professor Snape. Before long he was in the corridor which sheltered the Room of Requirement listening as the footfalls behind him grew louder and louder. Once Hermione approached him the door to their meeting place showed itself, beckoning them to enter. Moments after it swung shut he rounded on her.

"Why are you talking to him? You were clearly so hurt by what he said, crying like your bloody life depended on it, now what? You two were amicably talking!" After the words tumbled out of his mouth he realized how foolish he was being. However he also had his pride so he continued to press the issue.

"Well, Granger? Don't you have a bloody explanation? Love really is blind isn't it?"

"Malfoy, I fail to see how it may possibly concern you but Ron apologized last night! As he doesn't have a time turner there is nothing more he can do and I find brooding on issues deplorable! Why make him suffer when he is clearly sincere in his remorse!"

"He deserves suffering!" Hermione huffed and swept out of the Room Of Requirement the rest of the day passing in a blur for them both.

"Drakie! Let's walk to dinner together! Apparently Dumbledore has a big announcement!"

"Sure Parkinson, whatever."

"It's Pansy, Drakikins!" Draco sighed as Pansy trapped his arm in hers with a boa constrictor-like grip and dragged him to the Great Hall.

irk

"We're sitting with Blaise, Parkinson."_ He may as well have to suffer through this too. _

"Why do you call him Blaise and me Parkinson, Draki-poo?"

"He doesn't give me nicknames." Draco smirked as Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled him over to Blaise, who upon seeing Pansy started to find a notch in the table fascinating.

"Hey Blaisie!"

"Parkinson, Drake." Now it was Pansy's turn to fix Draco with a smirk that could rival his.

"You were saying earlier, Drakie, about nicknames?"

"Uhm…well, I, erm, Blaise have you heard of Dumbledore's announcement?"

"Yeah?"

"STUDENTS!" Albus Dumbledore's voice rung out across the dining hall, amplified by the sonorous charm. "WE WILL BE HOSTING A MASQUERADE BALL A FEW WEEKS FROM NOW, DATES ARE NECESSARY AND EVERYONE, FOURTH YEARS AND UP, MUST ATTEND. YOUNGER YEARS MAY ATTEND IF THEY WISH TO ATTEND HOWEVER IT IS NOT REQUIRED. THANK YOU, ENJOY YOUR MEAL."

_Five seconds until Pansy asks me. Five, four, three, two-_

"Drakie, your attending with me, we can make fun of the Mudblood all night!" _How dare she!_

"Don't call her that!"

**Hmm is Hermione right with forgiving Ron? Also who reprimanded Pansy? Was it Draco? Leave you guesses, and your opinion on this chapter in reviews. If you could check out my other Dramione story too I would greatly appreciate it.**


	3. The mysterious note

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred Weasley would still be alive and breathing.**

**I'm sorry to put such a wait on new chapters, although I have been quite busy. As you all likely know I'm not one for long authors notes, so without further ado... The next chapter. **

"Drakipoopsies? What do you mean 'don't call her that?' You used to love it when I called her Mud-" Draco had then clapped his hand over her mouth, unable to hear the foul word again. After muttering a silencio Draco removed his hand, reluctantly.

"You will never call her that, ever again." To Draco's great horror the entire great hall was now dead silent.

"At least not so that people get the wrong idea, alright Pansy dear?"

"Of course Draicolia! If we're to be married after school we must not get into little fights. I love you so dearly Dracle!" The youngest Malfoy spent a good minute choking on his tea.

_Meet tonight. Our normal place, immediately after curfew. _

Hermione scoffed and slammed the note onto the table. A quiet note of worry drafted across her mind, hoping nothing terrible had happened. She did snicker softly as Pansy's morning spectacle came to mind. _Honestly how many differant variations of his name can she find? I swear there's a differant one each time the cow talks to him. _

Mid-laughter Granger stood from her chair to prepare to see Draco. Noticing Hermione begin to depart Draco mirrored her actions. After a carefully placed steps he was right behind her, his steps synchronized with her own. _I cannot believe she hasn't seen me yet..._ Before long the door to the Room Of Requirement was revealed and Draco slid in after Hermione.

After a moment of silence Hermione spun around, wand drawn, before sheepishly lowering it at the sight of Draco.

"Why did you call me here, Draco?" She asked wearily.

"You seemed troubled at dinner."

"Well done, Sherlock..." Hermione muttered.

"Who?" Draco said flatly. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Draco said imploringly.

"Fine, fine! I received an odd note today. That's what I've been thinking about."

Suddenly Draco appeared very interested in what she was saying, though he was obviously trying to hide it. His posture was stiff as if he was trying to keep from moving and he was leaned forward slightly. He also, Hermione noticed, had a strange glint in his eye. For some odd reason he appeared nervous.

"Well finish the story now Hermione! What did the bloody note say?" He said, so quickly Hermione barely understood a word.

"Well it was delivered by a beautiful owl this morning. I awoke to it tapping on my window. It said, if I recall correctly, Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant I saw you, did my heart fly at your service. That's a quote from a muggle playwright named Shakespeare."

"And the note? Was it signed? What kind of parchment was used, what colour of ink?" Malfoy asked almost frantically.

"Why so many questions Draco?"

"No reason!" He blurted immediately. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Ok... No, it wasn't signed. I'm no expert on parchment, but it looked high quality. Nothing I could afford. Also the ink was a midnight black." Draco smiled softly.

"Were you happy to receive such a note?"

"I was. It was kind of who ever sent it. I wish they had signed it though. It was likely Ron, probably he still feels guilty about calling me Mudblood." At her words Draco's expression turned from a happy smile into a sour frown.

"I see." He said, in a short, clipped tone. "I just remembered I have something I ought to do. We will meet again Hermione." With that he raced from the room.

**Any guesses on who sent the note? Comment any guesses with a review (or without.) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


End file.
